


(Don't) Keep your Mouth Shut

by Sexy-Rex (Cazuki)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, But they are switches, Fluff, Keith bottoms, M/M, Mouth Kink, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Thank you helpful reader!, These two are so sweet together, Welp okay then, at least in my mind, is that a thing?, lance tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cazuki/pseuds/Sexy-Rex
Summary: Lance’s mouth had a 101 uses and none of them were even remotely good.When Lance wasn’t goading Keith, he was flirting with some alien dignitary or other.When Lance wasn’t flirting, he rambled.Keith absolutely despises Lance's mouth and all it's associated uses. Or does he?





	

‘Wrong’ was a foreign word to Keith. Sure, he could be a _little_ rash. Maybe even impatient. But Keith was rarely ever wrong. He had good instincts – from his own intelligence, Galra genetics or both – and if those instincts had taught him anything, it was this: Lance’s mouth had a 101 uses and none of them were even remotely good.

Keith remembered his first days at Voltron, when they were new as a team. Back then, Keith only really knew Shiro. He hadn’t exactly been given a choice about getting to know his crew. He couldn’t say he disliked any of them.

 He quickly grew fond of Pidge’s astounding intellect and inventiveness (even if it did leave the crew singed on occasion). Of Hunk’s boundless kindness given a bleeding edge by his dry wit. Of Allura’s patience combined with righteous spirit. Of Coran’s rapt inquisitiveness softened by easy humour.

Lance’s most prominent feature, to no-one’s surprise, was his habit of saying stupid things. That was it. Open and shut. It’d been 2 years and, as far as anyone could tell, that trait was likely to be lifelong.

When Lance wasn’t goading Keith, he was flirting with some alien dignitary or other. Lance still likes to, in his words, _put on the McClain charm_ even if it only works on Keith. They’ve been dating for 6 months and Lance still likes to take out the pick-up lines at his earliest convenience (made worse by Allura encouraging it for ‘giving them a diplomatic edge’).

When Lance wasn’t flirting, he rambled. Keith knew Lance was smart. Lance proved on more than one occasion he was just that with his complicate entrance plans and savvy manoeuvres in and outside of his lion. But give him half a chance and he would go on and on about whatever entered his mind. From food goo to his home culture to random pop culture. It frustrated Keith to no end.

It angered him when he couldn’t focus on anything but that small pink tongue flicking out over pearly teeth and those thin lips that were so inviting when quirked into a snarky grin. It made Keith want to push his mouth against them until they were swollen and whimpering his name-

But that’s beside the point! The _point_ is that Keith finds absolutely nothing appealing about Lance’s mouth. Nothing. Nada.

Not when it’s whispering sweet nothings into his tired mind at the end of a long, hard mission that has sapped all of Keith’s physical and mental strength.

Not when it was laughing adorably at a joke or offering insightful advice.

Not even when it’s pressed against him, lips sealed together. Like it is right now.

Lance is leaning over Keith, pressing almost his full weight onto his prone form. He’s trapping the smaller red paladin (a small fact Keith despises) between his arms and pushing him into the mattress.

This wasn’t a new exercise. They’d been over it quite a few times before. It happened when they needed to blow off steam, or craved attention and warmth or simply when they were feeling too lazy to do anything constructive. But still Keith’s damned libido threatened to consume his reason immediately.

Most times it urged him to make Lance submit. To service the other man’s body like he deserved and make him beg the whole nine yards. But today the demand was different. It had been a long day, with an unexpected ambush awaiting the Castle as it drifted into neutral space. Keith could take punishment but the battle had run long and by the end of it even he was left standing dead on his feet as they all drifted back into their hangers. When they’d all faceplanted onto the common room couches Allura had taken one survey of the damage and ruled the rest of the day should be dedicated to recovery. Keith couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so relieved to not do anything.

Keith had been sitting in his room, slowly dozing when the door had swished open to reveal a casually dressed Lance. The process was self-explanatory from there.

Keith growls, refusing to admit it sounds like a groan.

“Hmm?” Lance pulls away, fixing Keith with a self-satisfied smirk. Keith resists the urge to throttle him (or pull him back, but who’s counting). “Sorry-“ he purrs “what was that?”

Keith glares red hot daggers and watches them drown in Lance’s oceanic eyes. Keith shifts his hands from Lance’s shoulders and cards them into Lance’s hair, pulling lightly on the strands.

“’S nothing. Get on with it already.” Lance grins, offering no objection as he leans back down, fitting his mouth over Keith’s again. For a minute they just press against each other, but then they both start to get impatient and the true battle begins. Lance fires the first shot, poking his tongue out and slipping it into Keith’s mouth before he can retaliate.

Keith isn’t far behind, his own tongue lying in wait and tackling the intruder. They fight for dominance, twisting and dancing in close quarters. Keith almost succeeds in overpowering his assailant, but in his single-minded focus he forgets to guard himself against counter-attacks.

Lance soon finds a gap in his defences and presses the advantage, forcing them both apart to get their breath back. Keith’s mind is definitively foggier from the exchange, everything else fading into the background except Lance, his mouth and the aching pain between his thighs.

“I’m topping today. That alright with you?” Lance throws his shirt unceremoniously to the side, briefly flexing before he focuses on helping Keith get his own clothing off. Keith grumbles something about giving up so easily but nods.

Out of spite (and exhaustion), he lets Lance do most of the stripping. He instead indulges himself in watching the play of smooth muscles under Lance’s tan skin and the subtle knit of his eyebrows as Lance figures out how to take off someone of the more intricate pieces of Keith’s armour.

Eventually, Lance’s evil little mouth quirks into a smirk and he draws back Keith’s attention. “Thanks babe.”

Keith twitches. He hates the nicknames Lance gives him. Especially in intimate scenarios. They do scary and strange things to him and he can feel his higher faculties shutting down one by one.

Both down a shirt and pants, Lance settles back into place, kissing Keith’s lips briefly before trailing down his cheek and onto his neck. He starts nipping the sensitive skin there, dragging incisors and canines across it before latching on and sucking _hard_. Keith groans, but only out of pain and not because this is driving him absolutely insane. Lance gently grabs his chin in one hand and Keith follows it, tilting to give him more access to his neck. Because he doesn’t back down from a challenge.

“L-Lance, I told you not to-“

“Do this?” Lance sucks another mark in at the juncture of Keith’s neck and shoulder. “Why does it matter? You do the same to me when you top.” He chuckles, the vibrations stimulating every nerve on Keith’s skin and sending a shiver down his spine. “You like to mark every part of me. Doesn’t matter if it’s with your mouth-“

Another kiss.

“or your teeth-“

Another bite.

“or your nails.”

Lance rests his hands on Keith’s abdomen, digging his fingers in enough to register but not to hurt.

“Everyone in the universe can tell I belong to you, Galra-Boy. I’m just returning the favour.”

Keith groans. He’s never thought about it that way before. To him, it was instinctual. Natural. To have it described to him like that. Like something bestial…

“Shut up.” Keith growls, attempting to push Lance off by thrusting his hips up. It doesn’t work and he is rewarded with small sparks of pressure along his crotch.

“Ah, you liked that?” Lance chuckles again, taking his sweet time in moving down Keith’s body, marking his path to Keith’s chest. His hands glide onto Keith’s left nipple and rub around it, letting it harden before he pulls. Keith jerks forward again, curling in on himself and effectively trapping Lance against his chest. Lance doesn’t protest, latching onto his right nipple and doing the same with his tongue and teeth.

“Ooh.” Keith buries his hands into Lance’s hair, tugging and pulling to show Lance just how much he _hates_ this treatment. This slow, torturous unwinding that’s destroying all his walls. A force that softens him and makes him feel more vulnerable than any attack from the Galra.

“You like me doing this, babe? You like me playing with these lovely nips of yours?” Lance twists his left hand for emphasis. Keith barely has enough reason left to bite out a response.

“No, I absolutely despise it.”

Lance chuckles, twisting again to hear Keith gasp before he distances himself with a breathy “Liar.” Keith damn-near whimpers at the loss of contact but manages to stifle his traitorous vocal cords just in time. They both wait for a moment, taking in the heady atmosphere of anticipation and the various states of _fucked_ they are both in. “You still wanna go?”

“Is space cold?”

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Keith sneers at that (he refuses to say he laughs).

“Idiot.”

“Your idiot.” Lance corrects him. Before Keith has another second to respond, Lance is already moving, sliding off the bed and onto his knees. He grabs Keith’s ankles as he goes, swinging his legs out and settling between his thighs.

Keith is completely exposed, his cock hard enough to cut diamonds underneath the thin layer of his boxers. Despite himself he blushes and squirms, instinctively trying to pull away from the vulnerable position. Lance tuts and pouts (another thing Keith hates), holding Keith in place.

“C’mon babe. Let me pamper you for once alright?” Keith groans, still tense under Lance’s grip. He trusts Lance (the fact he lets him touch him like this is more than enough proof of that) but Keith was brought up to never leave himself defenceless.

“Hey, c’mon.” Lance kisses his left thigh, sucking marks into it gently and rubbing his fingers in small circles as he waits for Keith to relax. Keith doesn’t know if he’s proud of the fact he holds out for so long in the face of such temptation or embarrassed that it takes him so long to take deep breaths and force his muscles to relax.

Luckily, he doesn’t have to answer that question as Lance’s voice rises again to fill in the dark silence.

“Good boy.” Keith’s cock honest-to-god _twitches_.

“ _Lance_ …” he wanted it to be a warning, but it came out like a request. Keith stares down at Lance, who is gazing at Keith with all the reverence and care of someone looking at their god.

“I know baby, hang on.” Lance dips down, peeling down his boxer. He trails a hot line along Keith’s cock with his tongue. Keith attempts to jerk away, but finds himself held down. Lance does it again, going from base to tip and swirling around the tip.

Keith groans, finally letting himself crack just a little as he focuses on the sensation of Lance sucking him off. The searing heat of his deft tongue that moulds to the shape of his cock and slides along it, bringing delicious friction that sends Keith into overdrive. The rough texture of calloused hands that caress his balls, squeezing enough to make Keith keen. The wary glance Lance fixes him with to make sure he’s doing a decent job at breaking Keith down. Keith can’t exactly say he’s failing.

Eventually, Lance stops teasing and pushes the head past the seal of his lips and into his warm, pliable mouth. And Keith for a moment sees Heaven. He full-body shudders and grabs locks of Lance’s hair. He bows in half to prevent an early release and strains against Lance’s grip on his hips.

“Laah-nce!” he groans. He gently pulls Lance off himself and focuses in on his dilated pupils. Keith sucks in breath. “I… hate… your mouth.”

Keith twitches. _Shit_ , he hadn’t meant to say that.

“I-I-”

“Oh, you do?” Lance slides in, voice smooth, though the illusion is somewhat tarnished by the little squeak at the end and the bright red blush the spills over his face. Keith sits there, dumb-founded. How was Lance not insulted?

“I… uhm… yes.” He answers dumbly. “Very much.”

He catches a glint of Lance’s smile and he knows he’s done for. He’s completely head-over-heels for what this boy can do with his mouth. From his little smiles that brighten his day to the words that can sooth him to sleep or drive him to madness. It’s Lance’s talent and something Keith is afraid he’s starting to be unable to live without.

“Well then-” Lance chuckles darkly, “let’s see if you’ll be able to say that when I’m through with you _Princess._ ” He hisses out the title and Keith has to stop himself coming again. _Fuck_ , he’s going to die, isn’t he?

Lance moves down, kissing Keith’s cock as he goes and finally ends at Keith’s hole. Keith swears he sees Lance lick his lips. Lance pokes his tongue out, circling the rim a few times to feel it twitch. He pushes inside and Keith throws his head back.

“Woah, wait, Lance-!” Lance continues, poking the walls out and testing the tightness. Keith feels like he’s about to combust with the pleasure that surges to his groin. He moans quietly, brain fried.

Soon Lance pushes in a finger alongside his tongue and Keith’s abs tighten, conflicting commands of release and contract short-circuiting his neurons. Lance pushes in another finger soon after, retracting his tongue. Keith whimpers at the loss but a groan replaces it when he feels Lance circling _that spot_.

“You gotta loosen up for me baby.” Lance leans over to the small bedside drawer Keith had installed in the wall, pulling it out to grab a well-used bottle of lube. He applies some to his fingers and continues, voice dropping an octave.

“You gotta let me finger you wide open so I can slide my hot, long cock in and make you feel good.” Lance grinds his clothed erection against Keith’s thigh. At the same time, he hits Keith’s prostate dead-on. Keith bucks and cries out.

 “I’m going to make you feel so good you’ll forget everything else. The War, the nightmares, the Galra. Just you and me, _amor_.” He pushes it again and Keith starts to tear up. Pre drips down his length.

“Stop… teasing. Do it.” He bites out, heatless. Lance shakes his head, waggling a finger tauntingly. He adds a third finger.

“Not yet Sweetheart.” Lance pushes himself back onto the bed and kisses Keith deeply. Keith hums pleasantly into it, chasing it when Lance pulls away. “First I’m going to bring you to the edge. So close you’ll be begging for me.” Lance grinds on him again. “Begging for me to take you like you make me do _every_. _Single. Time._ ” Lance presses Keith’s prostate on each beat, forcing Keith to gasp and shudder and yelp.

He’s losing it and what’s more he knows he can’t do anything about it. Nor does he want to.

“Lance! C’mon-! Hnn. I need…” Keith’s hands have unwound from Lance’s hair and are now holding his biceps.

“What do you need babe? What does my gorgeous lover want?” Keith blushes hard.

“Y-you. I want you. Please…” The words break something in Lance. He pulls his fingers out without ceremony and positions himself between Keith’s thighs. His face is scrunched in concentration again as he strips his boxers like they offended him and lines himself up.

“Good.” He slips inside, pushing past the tight ring of muscle and deep into Keith’s body. Keith bucks involuntarily the whole way. They both brace and shift until Keith feels the warmth of Lance’s hips flush against his ass. Lance groans, holding himself up on shivering arms. “Damn, you’re too good at this.”

Keith hooks his arms around Lance’s neck to find some semblance of balance, pulling Lance gently forward to kiss him again. He wouldn’t admit he liked kissing Lance (at least not out loud).

“Go.” He hisses and Lance obeys. He shifts back and pounds in, setting a slow rhythm. His thrusts are shallow but deep, crashing against Keith’s prostate with every movement. Keith falls into ecstasy, clawing desperately at Lance’s back. He tries to bite back his cries and was succeeding until Lance grabs his cock and starts stroking it in time with his thrusts. That’s when he really loses his mind, everything blanking except the fullness and heat.

They don’t know how long they spend rutting like animals. But eventually Keith feels liquid magma coil deep in his stomach. His voice is rough from the panting and screaming but he manages to whimper out a soft “Close”.

“Me too _amor_. Gonna come in you.” Lance pants back, ramming even harder to chase his own orgasm. Keith gasps one last time as he reaches is peak and jumps off, falling gladly into the warm numbness. Lance quakes above him, coming soon after. They pant and bask for what could have been a few ticks or a few quintants, but eventually Lance has enough reason back to pull out. Keith whimpers at the loss, brain still fried.

“Keith…” Lance whispers, barely drawing Keith’s attention though his daze. He hums and Lance smiles. Lance leans down, pointedly ignoring the smear of quickly drying come that covers his abdomen. “I love you.”

The words are quiet and breathy, only audible because Lance is literally right next to Keith’s ear. Keith tries to respond but the words suddenly get stuck in his throat and all the comes out is a squeak that sounds dangerously close to a sob. Lance stiffens and starts to retreat. “I-I’m sorry that probably wasn’t the right thing to-“

Keith wraps his arms around Lance’s waist and doesn’t let go. He shakes his head, rubbing it into Lance’s bare chest. “No. It was…” he pauses. “I… I love you too Lance… so much.” He hears Lance’s heart skip a beat and a deep blush covers his cheeks. Wow he’s really lame, isn’t he? He starts to laugh.

“H-hey! Don’t laugh! I’m just…” Lance curls his arms around Keith, cradling him protectively. “I’m just not used to it yet.” Keith hums again. He supposes that’ll be his next mission then.

Lance shifts onto his side, bringing Keith with him so they’re both facing each other on the bed.

“We need to go wash up.” Keith murmurs sleepily. “And have dinner.” His exhaustion slowly pulls at the edges of his mind, effectively shutting up any part of him that wants to get up right now.

“Hmm-hmm.” Lance locks their ankles and readjusts his hold so Keith’s head is tucked under his chin. “Nap first.”

And for once Keith is willing to admit that Lance actually said something good with that mouth of his.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. Caz here. And guess what fandom I joined? *crickets*...  
> Anyway! I hope you enjoy this small little fic I wrote and I hope you look forward to more fics with these two in the near future! Reviews are always appreciated and adored. Please tell me if you feel I should alter the characterisation a tad as I'm not quite used to writing these two yet. Constructive criticism is always appreciated!
> 
> Fun Fact: This story was partially inspired by real-life events when I heard some dirty talk through my dorms thin walls. XD
> 
> See you next time,  
> Caz.


End file.
